The Lonely Scout
by Aqua Child
Summary: Summary inside. I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars (It's mentioned once). Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


{This is a story about my version of the Zodiac Scouts. It's been sitting on my hard drive for a while and I decided I'd finally put it up and see what other people think. It's a really short story about Sailor Cancer. I know Katie seems really emotional and kinda crybaby-ish, but you have to understand that she felt Rachael and Stephanie were ignoring her alot. Also, Rachael said she would stay with Katie while Chris was gone, so yeah. Anyway enjoy and please r/r!!!!!!}  
  
  
  
'port(ed,ing)-teleport(ed,ing)  
  
'path(ed,ing)-telepath(ed,ing)  
  
". . ."-speaking  
  
'. . .'-thinking  
  
*. . .*-'pathing  
  
  
  
She sighed in defeat. At last she hung the phone up and trudged to her room. She was Sailor Cancer, Princess Kathryn, or to close friends, Katie. She had waist length brown shiny hair that felt like silk, beautiful brown eyes, soft tan skin, and long legs. She was wearing a black tank top with the word 'Strength' written on it in English and Japenese and blue stretch jeans. She was one of the Zodiac Scouts(ZS) and was over 1,000 years old, though she looked only 14. This was because, among her many talents, she was psychic and could slow down her aging. She was married to Hotaru's brother, Chris and was Trista, Alisa and Greg's little sister(technically, she was older than Greg and Alisa, but before he died with Amy at the Moon Palace, he was older than her). She was related to Serena through her mother and Lita through her father.  
  
Though usually happy and active, right now she was holding back the tears that threatened to spill. She was trying to call Rachael, one of her best friends and Sailor Aries, but she wasn't answering the phone. Chris had told her, before he had to go to a meeting in the constellation of Cancer, that Rachael had mistakenly called there looking for Stephanie, Sailor Taurus, and another of her friends. 'She's probably going to stay at Steph's,' she thought sadly. She sat on the Queen sized bed she shared with Chris. 'I asked her if she wanted to stay here earlier and she said she wanted to, but I told her I had to ask Chris first and now she's probably at Steph's.' She sighed again. 'Maybe I should 'path her.'  
  
Before she could, however, she sensed danger somewhere in Tokeyo. She closed her eyes and searched for the disturbance. An image came to her mind. A youma was attacking the Planetary Scouts(PS) in front of OSA-P! Wasting no time she 'pathed all the ZS. *Attack in front of OSA-P!!!!!.*  
  
That done she transformed, shouting "Cancer Love Make-Up!" while holding her ring in the air. In a swirl of reds, pinks, blues, and white, she became Sailor Cancer. Her mini-skirt was ruby red as was her collar, the tip of her boots, and her gloves at the elbows. The rest of her gloves, boots, bows, earrings, jewel in her tiara, sleeves, and the lining of her skirt was all a shimmering blue/silver. On her right ring-finger was a ruby set in silver. In the middle of her front bow was a large pearl.  
  
She teleported to the store and gasped in surprise. All of the PS were unconcious or . . . She didn't want to think of that posibility. The youma's back was to her. She gently probed each mind. They were all alive, but she didn't have time to be grateful, she needed to attack.  
  
"I am Sailor Cancer! You have hurt my friends and family and for that, I will punish you!" she yelled. The youma turned around. It was hideous. It was built almost like a rancor(see Star Wars). Its skin was purplish and brownish with warts. It had tentacles that looked slimy and sticky at the same time. One of which started coming towards her as she was speaking.  
  
Trying not to throw up, she placed her index and middle fingers to her temples and shouted "Psychic Blast!!!" while spinning and pointing at the youma. It howled in agony. She looked and realized with disgust that that tentacles she blasted off were gushing out brown blood. The Sailor Gemini Twins finally appeared and said together "Ewwwwww!" "Yeah, I noticed." Cancer said. "Took you long enough." "Sorry, we . . ." said Lada. ". . . were asleep," finished Adal. "Whatever, wheres everyone else?" The twins shrugged.  
  
Lada had brown hair and green eyes, while Adal had the exact opposite. Lada had a black skirt, body suit, tiara jewel, and the part of her gloves at the elbow. Every thing else was white. The jewel at the center of her front bow was ebony. Adal's suit was the exact opposite. Her jewel was diamond.  
  
During this exchange, the youma had been recovering. "Blood!!!!" it yelled, scaring the crap out of the girls. It shot one of its remaining tentacles out and grapped the twins.  
  
"Solar Flare!" screamed Sailor Sun. Also known as Alisa, she had golden hair in a bun with the rest hanging down and soft blue eyes. Her skirt, boots, collar, elbow glove part thingys, and choker were orange. The tip of her boots, the rest of her gloves, and bows were red. She carried a blue staff with orange jewels set in it. These were also in her tiara and the middle of the front bow.  
  
The youma was blinded. Cancer quickly 'caught' the twins with her mind and set them down gently in front of her. Lada and Adal wasted no time. They were mad(and slimy) and it was gonna pay. "Twin!"(Lada) "Wind!"(Adal) "Blow!!"(Both). The youma was picked up and slammed against a brick wall. "Garggg," it moaned.  
  
"Earth Purifaction Healing!" yelled Sailor Virgo. Cancer jumped. She hadn't realized that Virgo was there. She looked around the rest of the ZS were there, too. All the PS stood up tiredly(Darien was there too 0:) ). "Sailor Moon, your turn!" Virgo shouted. "Right," Moon said. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The youma screamed and vanished. "You guys okay?" asked Sailor Leo. The PS all nodded. Everyone headed for home.  
  
Cancer 'ported home. She detransformed and sighed when she saw a note on her table that read: My Dearest Angel, I'm sorry sweety, I have to stay the night here. 'Path me after you read this. I felt that you were in danger. I hope the battle went well. I'll see you in the morning. Love, Chris. *Chris?* *Hey, Angel.* *How's your meeting going?* *Slowly.* *I'm sorry, when will you be home?* *Late. These morons keep arguing. I've got to go Katie, I love you.* *I love you, too. Goodnight.* *Goodnight.* She sighed again. She grabbed some frozen pizza, heated it up and looked for a good movie on T.V. At about midnight, she went and laid in bed. She silently cried herself to sleep. She'd never felt so alone.  
  
When she woke up, she was warm. Looking over her shoulder, Chris was playing with her hair watching her. "Morning," she said. "Morning." She leaned over and kissed him passionatly. She felt much better this morning. When they finally pulled apart, Chris had a mishchievious look in his eyes. Katie knew what was coming and pulled him to her. He began to make love to her, when they both felt it. Danger. "Why me?!" screamed Katie playfully and prepared to kick nega-butt.  
  
  
  
{Okay The End. Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
  
  
-Aqua Child- 


End file.
